


Trickster's Princesses (a smuty tale)

by TomKurbikston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Robert Downey Jr. - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomKurbikston/pseuds/TomKurbikston
Summary: Loki had two girls, almost identical twin. They are beautiful and could turn any body into their love slaves. One night, they visited a bar on Midgard and met Steve Rogers and Tony Stark…





	Trickster's Princesses (a smuty tale)

Once upon a time, faraway into the galaxy was a realm called Asgard. Two brothers were part-time sharing the throne to ensure peace into the universe. While the eldest, Thor—the God of Thunder—was benevolently spending his leaves saving the most in need people, the youngest, Loki—the God of Mischief—freely wandered mysterious planets to seduce any kind of females, humans, non-humans or animals, as well as other determined or undetermined genders. During his countless expeditions, he had unrepeatable experiences and might have left a tremendous amount of collateral damages: a collection of children.

Loki, with his highly imperious perception of himself, was particularly proud of the twin girls he gave birth to, as they matched his imperial person by their singular charm and wit. The two girls, Esme and Myah, looked almost identical: same height, same body, same smile, same gesture. But whereas, Esme had blond and curly hair, that evoked an oat field during a windy summer, Myah had straight raven black hair that reflected the moonlight. Since they were babies, everyone treated them as the most adorable creatures they ever met. As a prideful father, Loki imposed their presence at the Asgardian court, and accredited them as his legitimated daughters.

As time goes by, the two girls grew up into magnificent and elegant women. Their dollish cherubic manners became stunning and exciting attitudes that didn’t leave anybody heartless. Their allure formerly considered as angelic and cute, appeared to be mystical and tantalizing. With a simple glare or a gentle smile, they were able to change any man into their eternal slaves. With time and some concentration, Asgardians were nearly immune unless they were not attentive. Nevertheless, other planets were not as resistant. Humans were especially sensitive to their magnetism. This gift, blended with their telepathic complicity, and their inherited ability to perform magical tricks were a lethal combination. Loki himself had incredible difficulties to be respected by his impetuous twin, who were always eager to have fun and exercise their capacities. To avoid additional conflicts and problems, he used to lock them into the palace.

Nonetheless, one night when the two sisters were mortally bored, they plotted to escape their luxurious jail, and paint the town in red whichever Midgardian town it would be. They took a lot of care to get ready, and struck as majestic as usual. They choose matching attires: a green slit pencil skirt and a black silky top for Esme. Her sister Myah selected the same outfit, but with an emerald top and a black bottom. They wear similar sleeveless shirts, with a ravishing cleavage emphasized with golden buttons that closed their mandarin collar. A white pearl necklace was falling behind into two rows of sparkling nacre contrasting with their extensive bareback. They had everything needed in the right place: curvy lines, pulpy breasts and endless legs. Esme let her strawberry hair loosen just above her shoulder. Her curls framed her face with a natural glamour, highlighted by her red lipstick and a sophisticated makeup. Her eyes were icy blue, so clear that you would dive into them. She came across as a modern Marilyn Monroe. Myah, adopted a more elaborated haircut, a short and slick ebony Louise Brooks style. It brought out her refine cheekbones, and her regular fringe stressed out her dark jade-green eyes. The pair was deadly sexy and very dangerous.

Their first victim was this poor Heimdall. He saw them coming like two lionesses circling their prey. Behind their irresistible smiles and their friendly gestures, they had other intentions. He knew it, but couldn’t resist to Myah ushering into his ears while she massaged his shoulders. Esme added more pressure staring at him with her big blue eyes, blinking her long eyelashes, pleading him to let them pass while she fondled his chest with her palms. They begged him as kids hungry for candies, but their bodies sent other sorts of messages. As strong and wise Heimdall could be, he ecstatically opened the Bifrost for the twin. They blew him a kiss before going through.

***

The fever was high downtown New York and, all the bars were packed as every Saturday night. In the VIP section of “The Box” on Chrystie Street, two men were savoring the burlesque show of the selective club, an ancient theater of varieties. The music was loud and bumpy. Anyway, they wished more to admire the view and relished their old whiskey than to dance with the crowd. They had an exhausted day trying to save the world. Tonight, they took out their working suit, a spandex red and blue onesie for the first, and a shiny ruby iron armor for the second. Civilian clothes and sunglasses should have helped them to stay incognito, yet every night clubbers noticed the two playboys at the bar. Soon the strip show wasn’t of any interest anymore, because their brains were captivated by two women swaying on the dance floor. They moved their hips suggestively, entangled together. Their milky skin glittered like diamonds under the spot lights. Their perfect manicure hands brushed the air. When the blond one looked as a lovely and romantic girl, her sister emerged as a smart and bewitching woman. Hypnotized, Steve and Tony were drawn towards these beautiful creatures, and started to dance with them. Steve was tempted to try more contemporary movements and followed Esme blindly. Tony flirted shamelessly with Myah. One thing led to another: drinks, sweet talking, dirty dancing until the boys were under the spell. This seducing game went on in the black limousine that drove the couples to the Stark Tower in the middle of the night.

Steve, who occupied the second to last story of the tower, took Esme’s hands and invited her to his lair: a manly flat barely furnished with a boxing bag, a few gym devices and a bed. This left them a whole space to improvise a dance floor and keep learning new moves. Steve set a vinyl on the record player, and the tangible voice of Billy Holiday filled the room. He circled his arms around Esme small waist, and they began to spin on the slow tempo. Their eyes settled into each other, and her hands caressed his nape. Their noses brushed against one another. Their lips were trembling, containing a kiss, in suspension into this infinite moment. Their bodies entwined on the blues was the unique feeling they needed. They turned on the dance floor. They turned into something more sensual and passionate.

On the top floor, Myah was enjoying the view on the city lights from the large bay window of Tony’s loft. Electronic devices, fancy futuristic furniture, and a huge marble floor revealed Tony’s personality: attractively arrogant and innovative. Miles Davis trumpeted “Elevator to the Gallows” which augured a really hot night. She saw Tony’s reflection into the window as he approached her, staring at her naked back. He immediately began to kiss her neck. He briskly unwrapped her green top to free her heavy breasts. His hands wandered hungrily on her body, while his tongue and teeth played with the softness of her skin. He pushed her against the cold glass. The crisp window transformed her nipples into harder little buds that triggered more longing. Tony slid his fingers under her skirt, and applied a pleasant aching pressure between her thighs. She let him take control for a moment, widening her legs, and feeling his erection growing against her booty. She melted under his touch. However she soon swirled around, and grabbed him by his tie, pulling him to her. She kissed him feverishly, capturing him with her mouth, and holding the fabric like a leash. She bit his lower lips and then propelled him back. She messed his hair up as she drove him to the bed room. Suddenly he clasped her butt and lifted her into his arms, her legs surrounding him, while he carried her to the bed as the music went more dramatic.

“Oh, Mr. Stark!” She giggled.

On a more peaceful pace, Esme lips brushed Steve’s mouth tentatively. He embraced her, caressed her back and nape like she was the most precious things, he ever had into his arms. His eyes brightened and he could feel a tension building into his pants.

“Esme, you are the most incredible woman I ever met. But we can’t do that.”

“Why couldn’t we? Do you worry for my dignity? Don’t, I won’t tell my father. Nobody has to know. We are not in 1940 anymore, so it’s perfectly alright as long as we both agree. Steve, do you want me?”

“Yes, I do.”

“I crave for you too, Captain.”

She seized her hands and escorted him to the bathroom, which was magically converted into a cathedral of flowers and bubbles. Candle lights glimmered everywhere. A soft scent of sandal wood and Jasmine evaporated from a warm bath.

“You need to relax Captain. Let me teach you other dance moves.”

As approval, Steve smashed his lips on hers and intensified his kiss. He encircled her waist and brushed her lower back with his fingers.

A tempest seemed to have scattered clothes everywhere into Tony’s room. His white shirt was dropped on the carpet, his pants were hanging to a bed leg, her panties were hooked on the table lamp and her pencil skirt was forgotten in the entrance. He was lying on his back above the sheets, his ankles fasten to the bed frame with her stockings, and his wrists bound with his tie above his heads to the headboard. He closed his eyes, and he echoed moans after each of her kisses, each of her tonguing, each of her nibbling. She didn’t leave any inched of his body untidy. Her hands were adventurous and so was her mouth. He sensed her tongue on his cock, she licked and sucked and kissed. He was about to come, when she shifted on his belly. She kept on caressing him, stroking his torso, just next to his shrapnel cage.

“Oh Fuck, Myah!” He pleaded

“Yes, Mr. Stark?”

She leisurely seated on his crotch, and rubbed her soaked pussy on his cock, tantalizingly. She bent on him, so he could wallow her plump breasts and practically caught them into his mouth. She was provoking him, and, oh God, he wanted them, he wanted to taste her. He urged to be inside her.

Waves were launched into the bath as Esme was gingerly getting her pace into Steve’s arms. He cuddled her tight close to him, sitting into the bathtub. He peered at her tender smile, her blue eyes, the glowing shade of her moist skin and, the curves of her breasts. He was intoxicated by her moans, by the feeling of her nails into his shoulder when she needed to stay balanced. She lingeringly swayed on him, his cock jailed by her inner muscled, warm, wet and torturing him.

“Oh Captain! Hold me tighter! Make me yours, come in me…”

He groans into her mouth when he sensed him coming, when his pleasured hit him like a thunder would hit his shield, hard and strong. She exquisitely cried as her head fell back and her body taut.

What a view! Myah’s body was a delight. Her sweat shined on her creamy skin, her stomach was flat, her picking nipples were swollen. Every muscle shivered under the tension. He could see her hands bleached while she clasped the headboard. She forced her hips on him, in several steady slaps before she quaked. Deprived of his freedom, his remaining senses were burning like Hell. He yenned for touching her, but he was only able to feel her in his center. He felt his thick cock plunging deep into her, his blood pulsing into his member, the thin skin vibrating in her heated quim. His pleasure grew and his ecstasy transpierced him into a roar. She collapsed just to give him a bit of leverage before the second round.

***

Next morning, Myah left Tony sleeping on the bed with one hand still tied on the headboard. A little sore and drained by the long and excited night, she went into the bathroom to put water on her face. She checked into the mirror, yet the image she saw into the glass was a blond version of herself, who seemed to listen to her while she spoke.

“Myah! Steve claimed he loves me and wishes to marry me.” Said the reflection.

“I know Esme! Tony proposed too. He said he couldn’t live without me.”

“Holy smokes! What are we going to do? We don’t need husbands.”

“Absolutely not! But you have to admit they are kinds of yummy?”

“Yes, they are … and Steve is much nimble with his fingers…” Giggled Esme.

“I can tell, that Tony’s tongue is not only skillful for sarcasm … and yet I understand why he’s called iron man.”

“Steve knows how to use his cock as well!”

The both laughed, delighted about this late adventure.

“Anyhow, we can’t take them on Asgard, right?” Sadly asked Esme.

“No, we can’t, unless … unless we disguise them totally.”

“Oh I like when you have ideas! What are you planning?”

“We could change them into cats! Daddy won’t deny us a pet company.” Said Myah with an evil grin.

“Kittens are cuter! Daddy will be even more lenient.”

“Brilliant! However, my problem is how will we turn them back? We might take advantage of them again… Would you switch with me?”

“Yes, of course! I am already looking forward to trying this tongue of his!” Esme chortled, “Well, I learned the issues with spell. They are easy to conjure, but tough to undo… We should combine the cure with the original spell.”

“Maybe…” Thought Myah loudly, “You know that cats can perceive anything. So if we could increase the sexual vibes into a room, they would smell it and become themselves again.”

“That a really good plan. We definitely make a perfect pair!”

“Oh yes, sister!” Smiled Myah.

***

In the middle of the Morning, the Bifrost was activated to welcome back the twin on Asgard. They were carrying to adorable kittens. A tiger one was licking Esme jaw, and a black and white fell asleep around Myah’s neck. Heimdall, who still bothered to have knuckled under their power the night before, was standing motionless behind his sword, eyes closed. He decided not to have any contact with the two women.

“Oh come on, Heimdall.” Said Esme, “Don’t be upset. We still love you.”

He gasped and eventually spoke:

“You are two dashed naughty girls. I shouldn’t warn you, however, your father and uncle became aware of what you have done last night and who are those kittens. You are going to have a lot of troubles.”

“Fuck! Dad will kill them! What are we going to do?” said Myah.

“Run!”

They put out their stilettos, firmly clenched at their shoes and the kittens, and ran on the bridges towards the palace before being caught by the sentinel.

“Esme, follow me to the wolves cages! We should hide the kittens with the other cats.”

“What! You are crazy! We can’t plant them with the wolves’ feedstuff.”

“Listen, it’s our best chance: Daddy won’t recognize which cats he has to choose.” Explained Myah.

“I don’t want them to be eaten alive. What if we send all the kittens back to Midgard? We could randomly give them to people who feel lonely, they will take care of them.”

“Yes, we shall offer them to our fellow bachelorette.”

***

In the throne chamber, the two sisters were standing quietly in front of the two kings. Thor and Loki sit on their respective chairs, watching the women with disappointment. They both appeared mighty and menacing. The princesses reproduced their most celestial behaviors. Pretending to be penitent, all smiley with shimmery eyes, near to tears. Poor little innocent girls! In any case, the two kings were not fooled. Like father, like daughters. Any condemnation wouldn’t be enough to make them stop.

“You left the palace despite my precise orders.” Rumbled Loki!

“We are sorry, Father.” Said the girls in choir.

“You used your powers on Midgard.” Thundered Thor!

“We are sorry, Uncle!”

“You seduced my enemies … well, former enemies.” Declared Loki eyeing his brother, waiting for his reaction.

“You transformed my friends—your father’s new friends—into kittens.” Stretched Thor, answering his brother.

“Please forgive us. We won’t do it anymore.”

“Enough! Go and stay locked in your chambers, now! With your uncle, we will once again remedy your lunacy.”

The twin quickly disappeared in their rooms, ready for a little rest and relieved not to endure a more serious punishment. As always, they never do.

Thor suggested traveling on Midgard and searching for the Captain and Iron man. However, Loki volunteered to manage this task as he saw the opportunity to find the tow men before his brother, and take a little revenge on them. He was determined to uncover them, even if he had to pay a great personal contribution. He could imagine these two twits: Steve hunting for mice to proudly offer them to his human, as Tony would go back and forth between the crocket bowl and his cushion, lazily napping too tired by his overweight.

This is why, from now one, it is universally famous that single women love cats. However, it is strictly under wraps that they are patiently waiting for an impromptu night visit of the God Of Mischief, whom, in his quest, will seduce and pervert, them, seeking to turn back kittens into superheroes.

Thanks to the trickster’s princesses … but “shhhh” this is a secret!

 

**Author's Note:**

> @annoyinglystarstruckballoon had this weird dream of us as female version of Loki, who turned Tony and Steve into Kittens. I only slightly adapted her imagination. As it’s only a dream, it’s full of nonsense. Yet I had fun writing it, I hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
